Official Constitution
Constitution for The Bronies At The University of Virginia As of November 30, 2011 Article I: NAME. The Bronies Club at the University of Virginia, Bronies, Bronies at the University of Virginia Article II: PURPOSE. To bring students who love My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic together for social gatherings and service activities. We will have weekly events to watch new episodes and fan content, as well as special social events and additional meetings for the planning and execution of community service projects. Article III: MEMBERSHIP. Membership operates on the open-door policy. If someone is interested in joining, they are welcome. The organization will not restrict its membership, programs, and/or activities on the basis of age, color, disability, marital status, national or ethnic origin, political affiliation, race, religion, sex, sexual orientation or veteran status. Article IV: OFFICERS. High Princess Celestia (President) *Oversees all other officers, the general success of the club, and is in charge of internal communication. Princess Luna (Vice President) *Responsible for any and all other officers' duties if they are unable to complete them or if they require assistance. Applejack (Publicity Officer) *Manages all recruitment, public image, and advertisement Pinkie Pie (Event Coordinator) *Manages the organization, planning, and execution of all club events. Rarity (Financial Manager) *Manages the club's accounts, funds, requisitions, and dues. Twilight Sparkle (Intelligence Officer) *In charge of actively keeping the club up with the cutting edge of brony culture by providing talking points for meetings, researching relevant events and opportunities, and moderating all club activities. (Note: All positions may be held by members of either gender, regardless of title) Article V: COMMITTEES. The Mane Six: *Consists of the six officers. The committee is responsible for all major executive decisions. Additional Committees: *Any member of the Mane Six may commission a temporary sub-committee on an ad-hoc basis in the event that they need additional assistance, for example to help with the management of a large event. Article VI: ELECTIONS. When a member of the Mane Six steps down, an election will be announced at the next general meeting of the club. Nominations may be submitted by anyone, but another member of the club must second their nomination. At the Mane Six meeting conducted after all nominations have been received, each member of the Mane Six will decide on the candidates most suited to fit the open position. The Mane Six will vote for 1 candidate per available position, and the winner will take his/her position at a time decided upon during the previous Mane Six meeting. In the event of a tie, the previous office holder’s vote will count for two votes. The Mane Six may also choose to divert the decision to the general membership of the club, and may hold an open election in which any member of the club may submit a vote towards their preferred candidate. The Mane Six have no term limit, but at any time any one officer may be removed in cases of negligence or misdeed. A 3-2 (or greater) vote by the other five Mane Six members is required for removal. Article VII: MEETINGS. General Club Meeting *Held once a week. Additionally, an episode-watching meeting every week when a new episode is released. This may coincide with the weekly general meeting. Officer Meeting *Held once a month. Open-door Mane Six meeting to discuss and plan upcoming events and perform any club maintenance. Mandatory for all officers. Article VIII: FINANCE. There will be annual membership dues of no more than ten dollars, the exact amount will be determined by the standing Rarity (Financial Manager). Division of costs for special events, other financial needs, and financial profits from fundraisers will be kept and managed by the standing Rarity. Any significant fundraiser must have a general consensus from the current membership of the club as to how the funds will be spent, to be approved and executed by the standing Rarity. Article IX. AMENDMENTS AND BY-LAWS. Any member of the Mane Six can propose an amendment to the constitution. If at least four of the six members approve, the amendment will go into effect immediately, but on a temporary basis. In order to permanently affix an amendment, two-thirds of the club can approve it at any general meeting. If the amendment is not approved by the end of the semester, it automatically expires. In the event that the amendment is detrimental to the well-being of the club, a cancellation vote can be called in one of two ways. The Mane Six may abolish the amendment if at least four out of the Mane Six vote for the cancellation. The rest of the club may abolish the amendment if at least two-thirds of the members vote for the cancellation. Category:Official Stuff